The Art of Arrange Marriage
by Smily Monkey
Summary: Rin, a girl that loves art, is forced to marry a man, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only needed her for business, but LOTS of things change! XD
1. Chapter 1

I watch Kagome and Inuyasha cuddle on the couch as they watch their favorite TV show. I sigh t my self. Kagome must've heard me, because she turned her head towards me.

"Is there a problem Rin?" She asked me, puzzled about my sighing.

I shake my head. "No, it's nothing." I glance at the clock. It's almost time for art class. "I'm gonna go ahead and go to art class. I'll see y'all guys later." I grab my art bag and open the front door. Before I could walk outside, a hand stops me. I look at the person who stopped me. It was Inuyasha.

"If you don't have a problem, then smile. A happy person like you always smiles." Inuyasha makes a smile so huge, you would be able to see his small fangs. Inuyasha's dog ears twitch for a few seconds. Then he covers his head. "Kagome! Don't do it!"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouts from the other room. Inuyasha's beaded necklace lights and he slams into the ground.

"Ow! Kagome!" He screamed. My eyes widen at the sudden scene that happened in front of me. I hear Kagome giggling. I couldn't help giggling along with Kagome.

"Okay guys! I'm gonna go now!" I spoke, trying to smother my laughing. Inuyasha gets up and into the living room. I get out the house before things got out of hand. Once I reach down the shrine stairs, Kagome shrieks. A giant thud follows after the shriek.


	2. Chapter 2

When I entered the classroom, all of the students were already there. I clap once to catch their attention. All of their faces lit up with excitement. I smile at them.

"Hello class! Let's begin!" I go to the front of the class and began teaching simple basics of coloring. They watch and listened the best they could. As I talked, I looked at my students. Some of them were demons. I wonder why I never noticed that, but they are still my students. After explaining, I told them to draw and color the first thing that comes to their mind. I check the way they drew, and corrected any of their mistakes. Once I did that, I started my own drawing. The first thing that popped in my mind was a dream I once had.

*Dream*

 _The wind blew gently and cherry blossom petals fell to the ground. I look ahead of me. A tall man had his back towards me. I could only make out that he had long, silver hair that reached to his lower back. His arms weren't huge, but still had some muscles. When I take a step forward and he turns to look at me. I gasp. I finally get to see his face! Just when I was about to see his face, it goes black._

 _*Dream Ends*_

I shake my head and drew my favorite part of the dream. The part when I was going to see his face.

(students POV)

I skip up to Miss Rin when I saw what she was drawing. A man facing away, but his head half way turned toward Miss Rin.

"Miss Rin, who is that man?" I ask. She simply just sighs.

"I don't know."

(Rin's POV)

I take the students drawings and look at the time. Two minutes till class is over. I help the students put away the art supplies, and told them to get home safely. Then the same student that asked me who that man was walks up to me with a smile.

"I hope you find out who that man is Miss Rin!" The student walks away to her mother. I stood their in shock. Find out who he is? I don't think I ever will. For it is only a silly dream! I shake off the student's words and head home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when I return home. I put my bag near the door, and left me shoes under the step. I run up to my room and change into some simple clothes. A yellow T-shirt and grey shorts. After I finish doing that, I go to the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome were already eating. Inuyasha glances at me, but says nothing. Kagome finally notices and smiles.

"Oh! Your finally here! The food is still warm!" Kagome says happily. Guess Kagome is in a good mood. Inuyasha stuffs his face with food. Kagome ignores him. That's weird. Kagome would have said something to him by now. It made me feel uneasy about it. I sit down and begin eating the food. While we ate, we said nothing to each other. Inuyasha grunts. Kagome's head shoots up.

"I see that you brought home a painting." Kagome says quickly, trying to cover up Inuyasha's noises. My eyes slightly narrow.

"Yes I did." I take a bite of some sushi.

"Is it from one of your students?" Inuyasha stands up from the table and goes to the door. I must've put the painting there instead of my room. Wait… I don't even remember bringing home the painting! My body tenses up and I wait for Inuyasha's reaction. Kagome goes to Inuyasha. I hear the wrapper drop onto the floor. Kagome gasps and I get nothing from Inuyasha. I look at them. Inuyasha's face was filled with disgust, while Kagome had her hands covering her face. Inuyasha turns the painting towards me, and points at the man on it.

"Why do you have my half brother on your painting, Rin?!" Inuyasha growls at me. I rise my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I gulped. Great! Now Inuyasha is mad! This just _isn't_ my day. Kagome moves her hands from her face. My eyes widen and I gasp loudly. Her face was covered in tears, her eyes red from her silent crying. How does she do that anyway?

"Do you know about it, Rin?" She choked through her tears, but I couldn't exactly understand what was happening. I stand up, the chair slightly screeching on the floor.

I speak as firmly as I could. "Kagome, speak more clearly. I do not understand what you're saying." Inuyasha puts his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She suddenly shrugs it off. She never does that! Especially if it was Inuyasha's hand! She shakes her head in frustration.

"DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE STUPID MARRIAGE?!" Kagome screams. Then tries to fall onto her knees, but Inuyasha holds her up. I keep still. Marriage? What marriage? I so confused! Why aren't they making sense. Half brother? Why is Inuyasha having a problem with it? I look down at the floor. I'm too afraid to look at tem now. "So?! Do you know, Rin?" Kagome never got my answer. I shake my head.

"I'll explain for you Kagome." Inuyasha say quietly, his voice calm. I look up at Inuyasha. He was whispering something into Kagome's ear. She nods and starts cleaning the dinner table. Inuyasha grabs my arm and pulls me into the living room. He makes me sit on the couch, and he paces around the room.

"Um… Inuyasha?" I whisper out his name. He comes back to reality and faces me.

"Rin. Your gonna get married… to my _brother._ "


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up abruptly by my alarm clock. I stared at the ceiling blankly, slowly processing what happened yesterday. _Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru!_ I sat up quickly and jumped out of bed. I ran to my closet and threw my clothes on.

I put on a jean shirt and I rolled up the sleeves. A skirt with the color of vanilla that had layers of lace on top of each other. I added a brown matching belt and some white converse high-tops. I brush my hair before curly my black hair that reached to the middle of my back; if curled, a little past my shoulders. Kagome told me yesterday that it's probably best if I put on make up, but not too much.

I covered my lips in two layers of dusty rose lipstick. Blue eyeshadow on my eyelids, and mascara. I look at myself in the mirror. To me, I looked amazing. I just hope Inuyasha's family doesn't disown me or something.

I go down stairs to see my luggage was waiting by the door. Kagome must of packed my things when I was asleep. I go to the kitchen. Kagome left a small note on the table beside a plate of food cover in plastic wrap. I pick up the note.

 _Dear Rin,_

 _I had to go to work early and so did Inuyasha. I made you breakfast and got your luggage ready for you. I'm sorry I'm not there to say bye. Inuyasha does too. So, we decided to say bye through this note. We hope Sesshomaru will like you! He is a very dangerous and silent guy, so don't provoke him. His assistant will come pick you at 10 a.m. You look beautiful. We will try to visit you often._

 _Love,_

 _Kagome and Inuyasha_

I smile down at the note but frown at the words, 'A very dangerous and silent guy'. I stuff the paper in a nearby bag of luggage. Removing the plastic from the plate, a whiff of the delicious smell of fresh eggs, bacon, and toast. They mustn't have left not to long ago. I grab a fork from the silverware drawer and got a cup of juice out of the fridge. I sat at the table and got everything ready for me to eat.

I put my hands together and close my eyes. "Thank you for this meal." I open my back up and take the fork and eat. The eggs had a little of pepper in them, the bacon with only a little of grease left on it, and the toast was crunchy with butter on.

* * *

The doorbell rang while I was reading one of my favorite manga's, Library Wars: Love & War. A story about a girl wanting to save the books from the MBA (Media Betterment Act) said that were censored. When the girl was younger, she was at a bookstore. She had found the book she wanted for a decade, but the MBA came and took it from her. She risked being arrested to get the book back. Then, a mysterious man came that was part of the Library Task Force, and told the men to put the books back. The girl was inspired by the man to join Kanto Library Base. She hated her instructor, Dojo, but it turns out, _he_ was her 'prince'. A awkward romantic, action manga.

I open the door to see nothing. I lean forward and look side to side. Nothing. A car parked is front of the house, but who knock on the door? I scratch my cheek confused.

"Down here human!" A scratchy voice yelled below me. I jump and take a step back. A tiny demon stood at the door way looking annoyed. He looked like a green frog. He held a staff with two faces at the top. I bow.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you down there!"

"No need to do that human." My eye twitches at him calling "human". I stand up straight and force a smile.

"Are you Sesshomaru's assistant?" The demon nodded with his eyes closed, smiling proudly.

"Yes! I am called Master Jaken!" He raises his staff off the ground as if giving a great speech. "I am a great demon! No human can defeat me!" I tried not to laugh. I guess this demon is funny!

I decide to play along with him. "Well 'Might Master Jaken', will you take me to where I am suppose to go?" Jaken froze and composed himself.

He clears his throat. "Yes. This way Lady Rin." I'm already being called Lady Rin? Is that what they call the owners of households?

"What about my things?"

"Oh? Someone will come to get them shortly after we leave. Now come!" He scurries off to the car. I run after him. We get in the car and drive off.

* * *

We were headed more into the city where the huge skyscrapers are. It took at least two hours to get in the center of the city, so it has to be noon already. Jaken said my things would be taken to Sesshomaru's place. I looked out the window in wonder. The streets were busy with cars and _lots_ of people walked up and down the sidewalk.

"Never been in this part of the city before?" Jaken suddenly asks. I nearly jumped. I had forgotten his presences since he was so quiet, which doesn't seem to be like him at all.

I nod. "No. I live near where I work."

"You work?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah? Is that bad?" His face turn grim and I began to get nervous.

"What do you do?" He folded his arms around his staff.

I gulp. "I teach children artwork."

"Like what?" Grr!

"Painting, colors, things like that."

"Tell me about your past." He demanded. Ugh! Has he ever been taught manners?! I keep my face from turning mad looking.

"I was abandoned on a road when I was a year old. Kagome and Inuyasha found me and took me in. I never really consider them parents but as a brother and sister."

He nods understandingly. "Continue..." He wants more?! I sigh.

"I went to a public school instead of a private school because Inuyasha and Kagome didn't have a lot of money. I made A's in all of my classes every year..." I lower my head ashamed about what I'm fixing to say. "Except history."

" _Tsk..._ " Gosh! I am ready to punch this little demon. "Thank you. I found out what I needed to know." Eh?... Jaken is so confusing.

* * *

The car started to slow next to a later building that was like a million feet tall. I stare at it in awe. The building was covered in glass windows and I could see a few lights on.

"Lady Rin." I turn to Jaken when he calls me. "If you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru, I will try to kill you personally." I stare at him with wide eyes. Is he serious? Would he dare risk losing his loyalty to his boss? Why would he even bother try killing me?! I nod out of fear.

* * *

We rode up an elevator, going to the very top floor. It turns out... Sesshomaru lives where he works. His house is on the very top floor and his office is right under him. I thought of it very creative cause you're never late to work! With a ding, the doors open to reveal a very nice room.

The elevator seemed to be in the living room. There was three couches that went around a glass coffee table. The couches were black with a matching black carpet underneath. A fireplace rested in the front of the couches. Logs sat inside of the fireplace, waiting to be used. The floor surrounding the area was dented into the floor, creating a step.

A kitchen was off to the right with the same design, except there wasn't any carpets, only tiles. It was so shiny. It looked like it was polished every other day. In the middle of the kitchen was a square of counters with stool chairs neatly sitting near the counters. A bar was next to the kitchen as well.

Jaken walked into the house and I go the closest window there was, which was in the living room. I could see the sun already half-way down the sky. It made the skyscrapers shine brightly. I press my forehead against the window, sighing. Today was such a crazy day.

"Is this her, Jaken?" A deep voice came from the other side of the room.

Jaken responded quite quickly. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru? I slowly turn to them guys. My eyes go wide.

He was just like my painting! He had that long, white hair that reached to behind his knees. He had amber eyes that seemed to stare into my soul and pointy ears that held his hair from getting in his face. He also had two light purple marks on both sides of his face, one on his cheekbone and one below it. Also, there was a darker purple moon in the middle of his forehead. His more beautiful in person. I felt my heart start to race uncontrollably.

"Hello Rin." His voice makes me come back to reality. I have to be polite to Sesshomaru or Jaken will try to kill me!

I bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." I stand up and glance out the window. Just about sunset. I look at Jaken to see he was pleased with me.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru! He is the heir for this business. We like to do things traditionally! So do not try to change anything different!" Jaken shot me a glare.

"Yes, Master Jaken." I say sweetly to him. He nods, approving, and leaves down the elevator. Sesshomaru and I are the only ones in the house. I look at the elevator blankly, not realizing Sesshomaru was watching me. I shift on my feet uncomfortable and look at the ground.

"I want to introduce myself more properly. Like not having Master Jaken introduce me." I glance up at him. His face was so blank and unreadable. He nods. "Okay..." I do more shifting on my feet. "I am Rin. I come from the household of Higurashi. I'm not really a smart girl when it comes to history, so please go a little easy on me when things like that happens."

"I know. Jaken told me." Eh?! Was that what Jaken was mumbling about into a phone?! I swear! "I'm personally going to teach you the basic needs of the traditions. So no need to worry about not knowing anything." Is that his nice way of saying I'm dumb? Ugh, demons sometimes... I fake smile at him.

"Really? Thank you! I will truly appreciate that!" I really need to do some art. "Do you have an art studio somewhere?"

"Yes. This way." He walks off more into the house. I nervously follow him.

I kept a good distance away from him incase he doesn't want me to close him. Behind a glass door, you could see there was lots of paintings hanging on the walls and paint splattered all over the floor. It looked like my classroom. Sesshomaru opens the door and lets me in first.

"I had people come move your classroom things from the school. I also had the replicate the classroom, just to make sure you felt comfortable here." He closed the behind him. I walk down the space between the desk, all the way too the front of the room.

I lost everything now. My family... my home... my privilege to marry anyone... Tears welled up in my eyes with force and spilled down my cheeks. I need to paint... now.

"C-can I be alone for a while?" I avoided looking at him, hiding my tears.

"Sure. I'll come get you when dinner is ready." He opens the door to leave. Dinner. That sounds nice, but painting time! "Also..." I heard him pause. "Your things are already at your room." With that, he leaves. I immediately go to the same places the supplies were and settled everything for me to paint.

* * *

 **(No POV)**

Sesshomaru saw those tears going down her face... and felt guilty for being the cause of those tears. He took her rights away. He didn't want to, but he had too. To be able to be fully into his business, he must marry a woman. He would've have preferred a powerful demon, but something told him not to. He went into his office down below, to see Jaken already there waiting. He sat in the chair that was made for little demons.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You are here!" The little frog jumped in his seat with happiness.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru sat in his chair behind his desk. The desk was recently cleaned by one of his janitors and the computer was on sleep mode due to him not being there for a long time. "What is it that you must tell me, Jaken?"

"Yes!" Jaken got in his chair properly and cleared his throat. "It turns out that Naraku has been a lot of killing lately."

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly wanting to know how he has been killing humans.

"Yes my Lord. He has been luring them to his layer and killing them menacingly. His business is rapidly growing due to this." This caught his attention.

Sesshomaru put his hands together and leaned on the desk. "Do what you must to get rid of him." He opened his drawer and pulled out a small stack of paper that needed to be signed. He got out a pen and started reading the first paper. Jaken got out of his chair and headed to the elevator. Sesshomaru glanced up, but looked back at the paper.

"Jaken." He called out to him dully.

"Yes my Lord?" Jaken turned around to look at Sesshomaru.

"Get someone to make dinner tonight while you're at it." Sesshomaru put down the paper and signed his name on it. He went to the next paper quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you don't eat human food though!"

Sesshomaru looked up from the paper annoyed of the stupid demon. "Rin is _human_. She needs to _eat to live._ " He shook his head and continued with his work, signing that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Yes my Lord!" Jaken ran to the elevator and went down to get things ready to defeat Naraku and have someone make dinner for the two.

Jaken thought of what he should have the cook make for the two. Spaghetti? No, too messy. Salad? Too green. Aha! Some rice, chicken teriyaki and some _sake_! He did a mental check on the list and went to the front desk where Kagura repeatedly said the same thing.

"Hello this a DS. How may I help you?... Yes. I will have you talk to someone that could help you." She wrote things on a paper over and over. Jaken jumped up onto the stool that stood near the desk.

"Miss Kagura!"

Kagura stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Yes Jaken?" She sounded irritated.

"Send forces to patrol the edge of Naraku's layer now." She nodded and typed something in a device that seemed like a cell phone, but it wasn't. "Also, send someone to make food for Sesshomaru." This made Kagura confused.

"Why? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat human food."

Jaken sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru has a fiancé that is a human. I don't know why the fiancé isn't a demon, but send someone already."

"Yes Master Jaken." Kagura smirked evilly. Jaken saw the smile but thought nothing off it because she always smiled like that. She dialed numbers in the phone on the desk. "What is it that you want them to make?"

Jaken told them what he thought of. She also agreed that would be a great meal for the two and told the people on the phone that.

* * *

 **(Rin's POV)**

I wiped the sweat on my forehead as I looked at my finished painting. The painting was of a girl leaning against a black wall. The girl looked like a shadow. Her head hanged down with her arms crossed. Her hair fell past her shoulders. The back ground were shaded with brown, black, and gray. The painting signaled my sadness. I left the painting on the easel and went to the kitchen to wash my hands.

I turned on the faucet and felt the water turn warm. I put my hands under the water and washed all over the dark colors off my skin. My phone suddenly rings, making me jump. I look at my phone to see it's Kagome. I answer the phone.

"Hey Kagome." I look through the drawers for the hand towels.

"Hey Rin! What are you doing right now?" She seemed happy I answered.

"I had washed paint off my hands, but now I'm looking through things in the kitchen."

"You were painting."

"Yeah. Sesshomaru moved my classroom stuff into his house. How does he do that kind of stuff? What about the kids? They don't know that I'm gone."

"I can make sure I put a note on the door saying that you can't teach anymore."

"Thanks."

"You're quitting your job?" A voice said behind me. I gasp, tensing up. I know that voice, Sesshomaru. He seems to show up randomly now? I turn to him.

"Is that Sesshomaru?! Let me talk to him."

I heard Inuyasha yell. "Sesshomaru?!" I heard footsteps. "Put the phone on speaker!"

"I was just doing that." Kagome said to Inuyasha. I raise the phone to Sesshomaru. He raised his eyebrow and slightly frown. Finally! A face I understand! He was making a confused face.

"Inuyasha and Kagome want to talk to you." I spoke so quiet, it seemed like a whisper.

"Oh..." He took the phone, pressed the mute button and put it on the counter. I look at him in horror. They wanted to talk to him, such a meanie!

I was fixing to unmute the phone, but he grabbed my hand to stop me. I gasp and quick shot back from him. Then, it hit me. He knew Inuyasha and Kagome were both yelling at him. After a minute, he unmuted the phone and placed it against his ear.

"Are you done?" He sat at one of the stools near the counters.

"Yes." I heard Inuyasha say quite annoyed. I go and sit across from Sesshomaru.

"Okay, I do not intend to do anything to your beloved Rin. I'm not having her get into my business, but she will be needed for somethings. I didn't want to marry Rin," My heart dropped at that. It felt like when Kagome told me she found me on the sidewalk left to die. "But, I want her to be happy where she is. I-"

"Then let her teach!" Kagome blurted loud into the phone. His eyes went wide.

"Let her teach?" He repeated.

"Yeah." Inuyasha was speaking now. He was always loud on the phone. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled the phone from his ear. He put the phone on the counter and leaned over it with his hands holding his head up.

Sesshomaru had put the phone on speaker too. "Why should I let her do that? She doesn't need to work." He does have a point. Sesshomaru practically owns this business so he's rich.

"Because..." Inuyasha paused. Sesshomaru waited. "It would make her happy." My heart warmed up instantly.

"Inuyasha..." I whispered his name to myself. Sesshomaru glanced at me, then back at the phone.

"Fine." I smile and I do my little happy dance in my mind. I still get to see my students! "Is that all?"

"No." Kagome spoke. "We will at least visit every once and a while."

"Fine by me, just bother me when I'm working. Especially you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru got out of the chair and held the phone ready to hang up.

"Whatever. Like I care about you Sesshomaru."

"Likewise."

"Oh!" I gasp. Sesshomaru looks at me with his poker face. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" He did his sweet voice to me.

"Don't bring your sword when you visit." I gently grabbed the phone from Sesshomaru, careful not to touch him.

"EH?! WHY?!" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"I know how you are." I smile at him but I knew Inuyasha couldn't see me.

"Okay fine. But I do have claws!" Inuyasha laughed.

I laugh at him. "Okay! Bye guys!"

"Bye! We love you!" Kagome said quickly.

"I love you too." I end the call and my smile fades. I put my phone in my pocket. I cross my arms and rest my head on my arms. I heard Sesshomaru shift on his feet.

"I was recently notified by Jaken about dinner, it will be here shortly."

I lift my head up to look at him. "Okay. Wait..."

"Hmm?"

"Demons don't eat human food, do they?"

"Demons can eat human food but..." He looks away. "I wouldn't want you to be eating alone, now would you?" My heart started to race again, now my cheeks grew warm.

"No, I wouldn't." I smile at him slightly.

It is not like I like him now that he is being nice and wanting me to be happy. I just find it sweet that he is. I thought he would be mean and try to hurt me, but that note was wrong. He is just a person, like a human, but doesn't show any of his emotions.

* * *

 **(No POV)**

Sesshomaru's cheeks flushed when he said he didn't want Rin to eat alone. The way she smiled at him made his heart tug at him, wanting his heart to open up to the human girl. He forced himself to leave the room and went to his room. A large king bed, the sheets had red pentagons with red flowers, like what was on his kimono when the feudal era. He went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes went wide with shock.

His eyes had turned red and his pupils had turned blue. His purple lines had turn all ragged and his fangs had grown a few centimeters. What was happening? Why has his true form almost shown? He wasn't in battle or anything. Was this because of Rin?! He recalls what his father had once said to him when he was in his teen stages.

 _"Son, I know this will happen to you, but you mustn't be afraid of it." His father looked like Sesshomaru, except he had only one mark on his both sides of his face and his bangs were more messier._

 _"What do you mean? There is nothing I am afraid of." Sesshomaru looked at his face, showing no emotion._

 _Taisho chuckled and looked into the horizon. It was night time and the moon shined brightly even though it was a full moon. He knew his new child was to be born that night. He waited for this moment. To tell Sesshomaru this, for he knew he would not live after this. "When you find your mate, signs of your true self will show. That is when you know you have found her."_

 _Sesshomaru frowned at his father. "I don't care about that. All I want is your swords."_

 _Taisho sighed and looked down at the mansion catching on fire. This was his cue. "What is it you want with them?"_

 _This caught Sesshomaru off guard. "I... I do not know..."_

 _"You can have them later." Taisho looked at his son with sad eyes. "Also, do promise me this..." He stepped at the edge of the cliff, getting ready to go save his son._

 _Sesshomaru looked at him confused. "What is it?_

 _"Promise me you'll love her with all of your heart. Don't push her away." This again? Sesshomaru shook his head, annoyed with his father bringing up the topic again._

 _"Fine." He said quickly. With that, Taisho jumped off the cliff without saying bye. Sesshomaru went to the edge to watch his father._

 _After a while, the building tumbled down with his father still inside. Sesshomaru would have cried then, but he had already shut off his heart and stored into a dark space. He waited till the fire died down and fetched the swords from his father._


End file.
